China
. The people of Khitai worshipped such deities as Tou-Mou, Cheng-Ho, Shou-Lao, and Lei-Kung. They must also have come into contact with K'un L'un, the society of aliens with similarly named denizens. Fu Manchu, the notorious outlaw, claims to be about 3000 years old, as he claims the pyraminds were built for him. Skaka Kar was a prominent soldier in China's past. Yu Huang met with other deities around 1000 CE. 1000 years ago, the Chinese man Kan encountered the N'Garai. The Four Winds were founded in the 11th century CE. 300 years ago, Chinese sorcerers found the Heart of Darkness. In the 1800's Ultimo landed in China. The Yellow Claw, a Chinese mastermind who seems to have gained power through the Pool of Blood connected to Orphelus, travelled to the US as early as 1941. Fu Manchu, the famous criminal, began his offensive against many law enforcement agencies, taking part in a kidnap attempt on the League of Nations, meeting with his group the Si-Fan in Egypt to announce the molding of a new agent with the mind of Jack the Ripper, as well as other struggles. In the 1590's, China participated in the Seven Year War. Toyotomi Hid-yoshi, Kwang-Che Yu, Sunuk, Yi Sunsin, and Kobukuson figured in this struggle. 20th Century World War II During the 1930's to the 1940's the State Shinto Imperialists of Japan attacked China. Eventually the conflict became part of World War II. The United States came to the aid of China in stopping an invasion from Japan prior to the United States entering the war. In 1941, the Young Allies fled through China with British spy Agent Zero, clashing with Imperial Japanese forces before finding refuge in Hong Kong . In 1942, American soldier the Fighting Yank was active in the region . The Young Allies returned to the region in 1943 to investigate the disappearance of a Chinese fighter pilot named Wing Toy. On the Japanese controlled Shoto Island, they found a tunnel leading to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, and destroyed it . Also during this time, China was visited by the Vision who assisted an American envoy meet with Chinese General Kai Shek, clashing with Japanese forces in the process . Also during this time, elderly Chinese official Mother Wong joined up with the Imperial Japanese army as a double agent working for the Allies. When her position was compromised during an engagement with American troops deployed to the area, Captain America and Bucky assisted her in maintaining her cover . In 1944, Betty Dean travelled to the Chinese village of Kwangto to help with the evacuation efforts before an impending invasion by the Imperial Japanese Army. She was assisted by the Sub-Mariner . In 1945, Captain America and Bucky defended the Great Wall of China from being used as an invasion by Imperial Japanese forces with the assistance of Lao-Chung, a spirit who had helped built the Wall in his mortal life . In 1948, Namora dismantled a diamond smuggling operation running out of Shanghai . Post War In 1946, China was threatened to be wiped out in a massive tsunami when Future Man and Madame Death equipped local pirates with a massive torpedo that had the power to wipe the entire continent of Asia off the map. They were stopped by the Sub-Mariner . In 1947, the seas of China were looted by a group of pirates led by the White Flower who raided shipping vessels in the area. She was ultimately stopped by the Sub-Mariner and Namora . Following the war, China entered a civil war which ended with Mao Zedong's People Liberation Army taking control of the country over the American backed Kumintang National Government. This soon led to an allegiance with the Soviet Union, another communist nation in opposition with the United States. Thus China entered into the Cold War. In late 1949 early 1950, the United States secretly assisted resistance movements in the area, at one point sending Secret Service Kent Blake into the region to assist the Nationalist resistance. He sniffed out a spy in their ranks and left the resistance fighters in the care of American soldier of fortune Sam Bancroft . As tensions continued to rise between the United States and China over the Korean and Cold Wars, the United States sent the 1950s Captain America and Bucky smuggled themselves into the country and recovered a list of Chinese defectors to the United Nations with the assistance of the fabled Green Dragon . Zhuang Hu fought with Chiang-Kai Shek before becoming a member of Hydra. A Chinese scientist named Doctor Sun fell victim to an experiment when denounced during the Cultural Revolution of the 1960's. Tibet and or the Himalyas or Himalayan Mountains have played parts in the history of the Cold People, Lizard Men, Dr. Strange, Dr. Druid, Doctor Doom, the Aged Genghis, the Ancient One, and the Undying Ones. Fu Manchu trained in Tatsienlu, Tibet. Minya Konka Mountain saw the site of the Rache Churan, the Monastery of Fear. There he learned martial arts, botany, medicine, and hypnotism. Thugben Sung runs the monastery now. Modern Age After his battle against Ultimo, Iron Man however was still stranded in Red China, though the Mandarin had abandoned any further interest in the Avenger. Iron Man crossed the landscape on foot to reach an air base of the Red Army that had been threatening the Mandarin before Ultimo attacked. Under-powered, Iron Man fighted the remaining troops to get at a remaining MiG fighter that he hoped will fly him back to Western controlled airspace. Airborne in the stolen craft the Avenger was intercepted by US fighters, but managed to avoid being shot down thanks to his Avenger security clearance . | PointsOfInterest = * Beijing * Gobi Desert * Great Wall of China * Hai River * Hong Kong * Pinghai Bay * Shanghai * Tian * Tientsin * Tsen-Tse River *The Valley of Spirits **The Mandarin's Castle * Valley of the Sleeping Dragon | Residents = * Chu Lo Yan * Doctor Sun * General Ho Lee * General Yen * The Mandarin * Su Yin * China Force * Ultimo Lung-Sei (Earth-616) Lung-Sei was a peasant who first saw the Inhumans on a desolate shore somewhere on the coast of China. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries